A Life Worth Living
by illusionsaremylife
Summary: Emma has never been normal, and now she knows she's far from normal. An old best friend comes back into the picture, she gets 'new' family, new loves, and has to make the most epic choice of her life; her family... or her traitory best friend? EPIC DRAMA!
1. She Doesn't Need the Introduction

"Sigh." I whispered at the church, another wedding. My mom, getting married again. See my dad left my mom when he found out she was pregnent (?) with me. For the 11 years I've been alive she's been jumping from husband to husband and sending me to boarding schools. I don't even come home for winter break anymore... or summer break, I go and rent a hotel room with my moms credit card. But of course I have to be at all the weddings, so I'm here. I got up and walked out of the building, down the stairs, and towards the beach. I looked at the water and wondered how long I would have to be under water for me to drown. Did I mention I have suicdial thoughts? Well I do.

Did I mention I also have ADHD and dyslexia? Well I do. Let me introduce myself. I'm Emma Simms, I'm 11 years old but I'll be 12 in two days. I'm tall for my age, I have black hair and sea green eyes. I LOVE to swim. I have been kidded out of 17 schools in the past eight years, or since I started school.

Everything was normal, well my normal, until exactly one month before I turned twelve. Like one night I looked out my window and lighting struck the tree that grows six inches away from my bedroom window. One night I was brushing my teeth and a snake somehow got in and bit me, I started splashing water on my face to keep myself from passing out, and the cut sealed and I was perfectly fine. But last night was the worst (We are still at the wedding). I was already in my over sized hockey jersey and shorts, I lay down in bed and was almost asleep when I heard voices. One sounded like a man, but not my new stepdad, and the other was some boy, I could just tell by his voice.

"Hello?" I said sitting up and they were standing there arguing in my room. They both looked like me, they turned to me then, "Nico! Now!" The boy said and then they were both gone before I could even scream.

"Hey little brat we need you in the chapel now!" My soon to be stepdad shouted at me. I got up and my pants caught a nail and snaged holding me back. He walked out and grabbed my arm then pulled me inside.

My mother looked the same as she always does, terrible. See my mother is an active drinker, she is most likely still hungover from the night before. I pulled out my MP3 and turned Vanilla Twilight by Owl City on. Because I can't stand another one of these stupid weddings, so I just drown them out.

When it was finally over and I got to the airport to leave for my new school in NYC I saw the boy from the night before following me. "Leave me alone you freak!" I shouted at him and ran into the girls room. "He's not a freak. He's trying to help." A girl with blonde hair said to me. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend your boyfriend!" I said sarcastilcly. "I need to get on my plane." I said and ran out she followed me and shouted "Percy now!" and he grabbed me... then I blacked out...

I woke up later being carried by the boy. "Put me down you freak! HELP! I've been kiddnaped!" He just laughed but didn't put me down. "Tyson can you carry her?" He asked this really big kid. The kid named Tyson nodded and picked me up. "Annabeth she's awake." He said. I think she called him Percy. "Fine if you wouln't let me go at least tell me who you are!" I shouted stubbornly. "I'm Percy Jackson. The girl you met is Annabeth Chase, and this is big guy who's carrying you is Tyson. Your Emma Simms." the Percy kid said. "Until we know you wouln't run away we have to carry you." Annabeth said. "Do I have to trust you?" I asked. They both laughed and said it would help. "You were in my room with some guy who looked just like you. And why did you both and well now you to, why do you look like me?" I said in one breathe. He sighed and didn't awnser me.

"Well?" he loked at me then walked off. "Percy?" Tyson said, worrying about his friend. I looked up and saw he only had one eye, right smack dab in the middle of his face, "DUDE! Your a cyclops! Like from Greek mythology!" I said amused, "Your a real living breathing cylops! So cool!" I said, he seemed happy he had made a friend. "Wait your 11 how do you know about Greek mythology and stuff?" Percy asked me. "Because Percy, I love to read and anything about a dude getting his girlfriend turned into a snake lady is going to be read. That dude Posidion gets on my nerves though. Hades is so much cooler and... well just leave it at that. Zeus is awesome to. My fave goddess is Athena. She's so smart and everything! And I also like Ares. God of war? Awesome right! But 'ol barnicle beard isn't cool at all!" I heard Percy almost growl and Annabeth kinda took a liking to me after that and I got to walk for myself.

At one point I heard Percy saw something like, I'm so sorry father.

Three days later we were at some camp. "Where are we?" I asked. "New York." Annabeth said. "Oh wow! A centaur!" I said. "She doesn't need the introduction." The centuar guy said walking up to us. "This is so cool!" I said jumping up and down. "Wait a second... where am I? And don't say New York." I said/asked. "This is camp half-blood." Said the centaur. "And my name is Chiron." My eyes got big. "No way! The Chiron?" He nodded. "This just gets better and better!" I said. "So why am I here?" I asked. "Because your dad, is a god." I looked at Percy. "Who is it?" I asked.

"For once we know before they get here." Chiron said. "Your father is Posidon; God of the seas, earthshaker." I just stared at him. "NO! It can't be! Posidon? No!" I said shaking my head. "Is she alright?" Chiron asked Annabeth and Percy. "She HATES Posidion." Annabeth said. "This makes it worse!" I said. "What worse?" Percy asked me.

"My life!" I shouted then started crying.


	2. I Try To Kill Myself

**DISCLIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND EMMA OR MY CHARACTER I PUT IN!**I sat and weeped for a good hour before Percy spoke up. "Why do you hate our dad?" he asked. I looked at him with pure rage and hatred. I felt a tug in my stomache and went with it, within a minute he was drenched in water from head to toe. "Hey!" he shouted.

* * *

"He's not my dad!" I said and started crying again. "Percy show her to the cabin." Chiron said. "No please let me be homless! PLEASE! Anything but this!" I said. Percy grabbed my arm and pulled me to the cabins. _Stupid Percy. _I thought. We walked into a cabin (AN: IM NOT GONNA DESCRIBE IT CUZ YOU SHOULDA READ THE DESCRIPTION ALREADY) and he showed me my bunk. "Hmm... I've never had a half sister before." He said to himself. _I wonder if I could choke on my food, would that kill me? _I thought. I walked over and plopped down on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" I Percy ask happily. I heard Percy call my name but I didn't move. "EMMA! Get your butt in here!" I heard him call. I didn't sit up even when I heard him and someone else walk in. "Don't touch me." I said when I felt someone's presense next to me. "She is um... different." Percy said. I sat up and glared at him. "You wanna go tough boy?" I shouted ignoring the stranger. Then I realized he was the man I had seen in my room. "You two stay away from me, if this really is a camp for demigods, then I'm gonna go find someone to talk to besides you." I said pointing to Percy. I started muttering about Zeus is better than everyone and Athena and Ares are up there, when I was walking out of the cabin. "Why do they all have to hate me at some point?" The guy asked Percy. I turned around and looked him square in the eyes and said "Who do you think you are? Come in here and pester me? Come into my room with this loser. I know he's my brother and frankly I hate him, and I hate our dad. So who do you think you are to... to..." then I broke down and started crying. "I told you she hates us!" Percy said. "That's it! I am going to find some water or a knife or something!" I said getting up.

Then I wondered if I could die. "Percy, quick question, can I die?" I asked. "Of course." he said. "Good." I said walking towards the water. "Get her!" Percy called. I hit him with a wave and kept walking. Then I fell down and Annabeth was standing over me. "What the Hades!" she said. "Oh. Lord Posidion." she walked off.

"No daughter of mine is going to kill her self." he said.

"You wanna bet." I said standing up and pulling my knife out of my pocket. I cut my wrists and kept cutting until my blood was liturally pouring out by the gallons. I smirked then fell over, I was so sure I was dead.

_**PERCY POV**_

"Oh my gods! She can't die dad!" I shouted.

"I know!" he shouted back.

Then he picked her up and put her in the lake. She started healing really fast. We pulled her out and waited for her to wake up. "Why am I alive?" she screamed. "Because I can't let you die." my father said. "Hmp... I hate you get that through your think head! I hate you! Say it with me. I would rather live with Hades!" She screamed. The sky started getting darker. She looked up and shouted, "I'm not though with you either! You will taste my fury to! Oh yeah? Bring it! I'm not scared of any of you half beat gods because, you two need me to much to kill me. And I want death to come! I'm not afraid of the pain! Zeus wouln't touch me. He's to scared. Hades wouln't bother me, because well I would enjoy his compainy compared to you two barnacle heads!" then she fell down and started crying.

I walked over to make she was alive but she got up and ran as fast as she could... in the opposing direction of me and my father. "You have any idea where she is going?" My father asked me. I shook my head no.

_**EMMA**_

I had no idea where I was running to I just ran and ran, following a feeling in my gut because well most of the time when I followed those something happened. I collapsed on the ground just inside the forest. I saw shimering and looked up. "Zeke!" I shouted and ran up to him. "I miss you so much! How are you here?" I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "I didn't die. Somehow I survived and found you." I looked at him and I just loved him more.

Maybe I should explain...

Zeke has been my best friend since I met him eight years ago. Three years ago he was 'Killed by sharks' at the beach. See we aren't suppose to like each other. Because well... his father is Zeus. And if you noticed I said sharks and beach you realize one of the reasons I hate bearnicle beard. "Are you staying?" I asked. He smiled the akward smile I loved and nodded. Then I heard someone behind us. I turned to see Tyson. "Hey Tyson." I said. "Percy and Daddy want you." He said and I told him okay. When he walked away Zeke said (Me: BTW he doesn't know who her dad is yet. Emma: He's not my dad! Me: Okay!) "Who is it?" I couldn't awnser him. A tear rolled down my cheek and he wiped it away. "Please don't leave me again. It's him. The one I hate. The one who's domain you "died" in." I said before I walked away. _Stupid rivalry. _"I'm coming with you." he said grabbing my hand.

I walked to my cabin and just stood there. "I'm here but I'm not coming inside!" I shouted to the door. I opened and Percy and Posidion walked out. "Who are you? I know all the half bloods." Percy said to Zeke. I looked up and said "Don't tell him. He can't hurt you. Your dad would zap him right out of his pants." But of course he ingnores me!

"Zeke, I'm new here. But I kinda already know who I belong to, besides Emma anyway. You do realize how much I missed you Emmy?" He said to Percy and me. For once I didn't start crying. "Your dad's still better than mine." I said to him. And he laughed and said somthing like I know. "Sharks, dogs, knifes, fires, how are you going to die next?" I joked. "Let's see about you? Knifes, dogs, the zoo, fires, drowning, and the glue incident of 2007!" He said laughing. Posidon cleared his throat. "So who is your father?" He asked.

"Zeus." Zeke said and I sighed. "Come bring on the fury! I'm ready for it. I gots my rock. I got my best friend, and I have my life back." I said then turned to Zeke "Don't ever go surfing at the beach again though! To many ways to die! Next time you die stay where ever you go and wait for me!" I said to Zane. He fliped his shaggy longish hair out of his face and smiled.

" I Forbid this!" Posidion yelled. "Grow up!" I said and walked away. I walked until I found an arena. I asked someone where I could get a sword or something and they told me to talk to Chrion.

Something hit me while I was walking and I caught it before it hit the ground it was a flash drive. "What the Hades!" I screamed and pushed the little thing you put in the computer tower out but when I did it wasn't the little silver thing. It was a sword! A bronze sword it had writing on the side it said Elixir when translated to english. I tried to cut myself with it but it wouldn't work. I threw it as far as I could but when it landed I put my hands in my pockets and you know what?

It was in my pocket. Then my dad was standing in front of me with Percy... had I blacked out again? Then Percy raised a sword and tried to stab me. "Hey!" I shouted and pulled mine out. "Fine bring it barnicle boy." I slashed but he blocked. I went into offensive mode and started fighting. I backed him up and tripped him over a tree root. I put my blade against his neck and said, "Any last words before I make the death cut?" I asked. Then Posidion moved me to like thirty feet away. "Wow." was all Percy boy could say.

* * *

**I NEED 2 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER BEFORE I WILL UPDATE AGAIN!**


	3. I Wash Up In LA full title on chap

**I WOULD LIKE TO POINT A FEW THINGS OUT... FIRST: I'M 12. I'M NOT THE SHARPEST STICK IN THE FOREST IF YOU GET MY DRIFT... I'M NOT THAT GOOD A SPELLER! I'M SORRY IF THERE ARE GRAMMAR MISTAKES OR SPELLING I WILL TRY MY BEST TO FIX THOSE! (****Missing) SECOND: EMMA ISN'T EMO... SHE'S suicdial, SO SHE TRIED TO KILL HERSELF NOT CUT HERSELF. F YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE JUST ASK IN A REVIEW!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:  
Percy: Say it! Say it out loud!  
Tana (Me): Isn't that Twilight?  
Percy:Just say it!  
Tana: Fine I don't own Twilight... I mean PJO... i only own a copy of it... now onward with the story!**

* * *

_**I Wash Up In LA and Yell at the Goddess of Love**_

_**EMMA POV**_

"Attention campers." Chiron said. I was pushing my food around pointlessly. "We are doing something new. A talent show to be exact. One person from each cabin must preform, but anyone can be in it. That's all." Percy looked at me and I knew he was going to make me enter and he wasn't.

LATER AT THE CABIN

"What are you going to do?" He asked me. I thought for a second. My band was separated, Me and Zane where at camp, Jenna was in California, and Harvy and Henry where in Flordia. So that left two options, but no way in Hades was I doing option two so... "I'm gonna sing." I said.

"May I hear?" I stepped over and picked my MP3 up and put one headphone in. The song started (I DONT OWN THE SONG BUT LET'S PRETEND HER BAND WROTE IT OKAY?) and I felt the music flow through my body.

"Goin back to the coner where I first saw you.

Gonna camp in my sleepin bag and I'm not gonna move.

Got some words on cardboard.

Got your picture in my hand, sayin if you see this girl can you tell her where I am."

After I sung part of the song and my Mp3 was put up Percy looked at me and said, "I think you have a chance against the Apollo cabin." I think it was a compliment...

Just then Zeke knocked on the door and I let him in. "Percy," he said nodding to Percy. "Emmy can we talk for a minute? Outside. Alone." I stepped outside with him. We walked, and walked, and walked. I looked back and saw we were only five feet from my cabin, _Damn my ADHA! _I thought.

Once we were just inside the woods he leaned forwards and kissed me. Not a peck on the lips or anything like that. I mean full on make out! But we kinda had to stop when we heard someone cleared their throats _Geez people need to stop doing that! I _I looked over to see a man who looked like Zeke standing there and I got a little scared. But not enough to back down.

"Father." Zeke said as he bowed. "Lord Zeus." I said also bowing. (SHOW SOME RESPECT PEOPLE!) "I refuse to allow this to go on." Zeus said trying to sound mad. "Lord Zeus. I am not scarred of you, Posidion, Percy, or anyone. Because the only thing you can do to hurt me you wouln't do it." I said tearing up. "And what is that?" he asked sounding emotionless. It only took one word. "Zeke." his eyes started glowing and he shook with anger. He bellowed out and I stood my ground, hey I'd like to tell you I wasn't scarred and that's why I stood there, but honestly the reason was because I was scarred... a lot. I mean any louder any I was gonna have to change my pants.

I walked away for some reason then. I just walked and kept walking but I ended up at my cabin. I grabbed my backpack and shoved some of my stuff in it and slung it over my shoulder. "Where are you going?" Percy asked me. "Anywhere you all wouln't find me!"

I walked over to the lake and jumped in. I walked and walked and rode the currents... some how I ended up in LA. I found my father waiting for me.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked. I shrugged and walked past him. "Where are you going?" he called after me.

"Away from here!" I said back sarcasticly. I walked but then these kids tried to jump me...

"Hell no! I ain't scared of no punk face little twerps like you!" I said and one came in and tried to slap me. "Oh I know you didn't just do that!"

"Oh I did princess... what ya gonna do about it huh?" The one that tried to slap me said... I punched him, broke his nose to...

I walked away and then got knocked out...

_**NICO POV **_**(OKAY WORK WITH ME A LITTLE I'VE ONLY READ THE FIRST AND SECOND BOOK!)**

I watched the girl fall over as Poseidion knocked her out. I shadow traveled to camp and told Percy what I had seen. "They should be here any second now..." I said waiting for them to show up, how long did it take to trave by ocean from LA to NYC?

LATER

I walked over to Percy's cabin and knocked on the door, "Come on in." I heard Percy say. I walked in and the girl was sitting on a bed with a gutair in her lap and a jornal beside her. "You okay?" I asked. She blushed and whispered something like yeah. She had her black hair up in a pony tail but had little pieces of hair falling in her face. Her sea green eyes watched me as I walked over to Percy's bunk.

"Sup man." He said to me, but I was still watching the girl. "Dude! That's my sister!" Percy said whisper shouting.

"I can still hear you!" She yelled getting up and walking out of the cabin. "Your sisters hot." I said, Percy just frowned and told me to shut up. I walked out of the cabin and ran into the girl... knocking her over and me landing on top of her. She blushed again. "Hi I'm Emma." She said shyly. "I'm Nico." I said back. I heard someone clear their throats and realized I was still on top of her. "Oh hi Zeke." She said, "Come on let's go for a walk." I got off her s she could stand up, "Bye Nico. Nice meeting you..."

I walked over to my cabin and went inside and sat on my bed. After about an hour I walked outside to well... take a walk. I walked by the forest but stopped because I heard someone crying. I looed behing a tree to see Emma sitting on the ground crying. "What's wrong?" I asked she sat up right and stopped crying. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. "You can tell me." I said and she whimpered a little. She put her head on my shoulder and I relized that she smelled like Ax. "Why do you smell like Ax?" I asked. She laughed.

"Because I like the way it smells." She said, "Oh. So what's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me and said, "It's weird. I never trust anyone. I never let my guard down. But with you, I feel like I should..."

"Then do it."

"Okay." She wiped a tear from her eye. "I was walking past the Aphrodite cabin, and I heard Zeke, see he's been my best friend since I was 3 and my boyfriend for 2 years, anyway I heard his voice. I walked around the corner to talk to him and he was making out with one of those slutty Aphrodite daughters!" She put her head on my shoulder again and I let her sit there.

"Do you feel any better now?"

"A little. I miss Henry and Harvy they would know what to do..."

"Who's Henry and who's Harvy?"

"They are two of my best friends I made a blood bond with them in 3rd grade. Them, me, Zeke, and Kat."

"Now, who's Kat?"

She giggled, "Kat wa- is, my blood bonded sister. I love her so much. She helps me out of all my problems... like the glue incident of 2007."

"What's the glue incident of 2007?"

"Oh um... me and Kat were sit in my room doing arts and crafts, no comment, and we had like a zillion bottles of glue. I poured some in my hands and put my hands on her face, this continued for a while and we were eventually covered in glue and stuck to my wall. And I mean four feet off the ground. My parents were away on vacation so no one found us for like a week and we were almost dead by then. And that my friend is the glue incident of 2007."

It's sad for me to say this but I leaned forward and kissed her. I don't know what came over me honestly. The best part was... she kissed me back. She stood up and said, "I can't do this! Not now!" Then she ran off crying.

"There is something wrong with her..." I said to myself. I got up and walked to my cabin. "Nico? Can you shadow travel me to Olympus?" Emma said stepping in front of me.

"Yeah sure, come on."

My aim was true, we landed in the thrown room.

_**EMMA POV  
**_Nico shadow traveled me to Olympus, he wouldn't have if he knew why I was there. I was right on my guess, they were all in there. I looked at Aphrodite and said, "Why do you hate me?" She smiled and laughed then said, "I don't hate you. Why would you think that?"

"Because, I hae no one love, then I fall in love with the wrong guy! Then he dies! Then he's back! Then he cheats on me with your daughter! Now I think I'm in love with another wrong person!" I screamed at her. Then I remembered Nico was still there. _Crap. _Nico blushed... so did I.

"Why do you assume it's my fault?" Aphrodite said.

"BECAUSE YOUR THE GODDESS OF LOVE!" I sreamed back at her. "Let me tell you something," I said. "I hate his and his sons guts," I pointed to Poseidion, "I hate his son," I pointed to Zeus, "And I dislike all your daughters with a passion!" I said pointing to love goddess. I walked over to the big doors to the thrown room and left. I heard Zeus tell someone to "Go get that little brat." Then I heard three sets of foot steps behing me. "Look punk, you have to come with us." Ares said grabbing me and pulling me back with him. "I'll stab you if you don't let go." I said pulling my pants leg up with my free hand so I could grab the hunting knife strapped to my leg. He didn't let go either. I pushed the knife into his hand and he let go, rawring in pain. Then another set of hand clamped onto me, "I'll stab you to if you don't let me go." I exclaimed, he let go but I popped up in the thrown room. "Hey! Who do yo-... I want a cupcake..." I said, _Damn my ADD,... or is it ADHD? Oh well... _"I'm going to the darkside, the have cookies there!" I said running out of the thrown room.

* * *

**I NEED TWO REVEIWS FOR THIS CHAPPY BEFORE NUMBER FOUR COMES UP! OH AND THE SECONG GUY WAS APOLLO... WILL SHE GET HER COOKIES AND HER CUPCAKE? OH AND ON MY PROFILE THERE IS A LINK TO MY WEBSITE: DARK SIDE. YEAH... SO R&R! WELL YEAH JUST R...**

***.***

**Tana**


	4. I Get a Wad of Cash From a God

**DISCLAIMER: **

**PERCY: LIKE A BANDAID**, **FAST AND IT WOULN'T HURT AS BAD.**

**ME: BUT BANDIDS HURT NO MATTER HOW SLOW OR FAST YOU PULL THEM OFF!**

**PERCY: JUST SAY IT!**

**ME: IF YOU WEREN'T SO YUMI AND SMEXXI I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! I WANT TO OWN YOU SO BADLY!**

**PERCY: SAY IT SO YOU CAN WRITE THE CHAPTER! I WANNA KNOW IF EMMA AND NICO START DATING OR IF SHE JOINS KRONOS!**

**ME: I OWN PJO! NOT!**

**PERCY: SEE WAS THAT SO BAD?**

**ME: *WRETCHING ON FLOOR CRYING FROM PAIN***

* * *

EMMA POV

I walked out and realized something... I walked back inside, "Anybody got cab fair?" Hermes put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a wad-o-cash. "Thanks."

_**NICO POV**_

Zeus glared at Hermes then sent him, Apollo, and Ares to go get her because well they wanted to go. I went back to camp half-blood and was walking to my cabin when I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Emma standing by a tree I walked up and I couldn't help but look at what she was wearing now. She had on a purple shirt that had ribs on it but the whole body (well bones) was made of candy and the very bottom had skulls on it. She had on black skinny jeans and purple All Star sneakers. And she had on vibrant orange lipstick. With an extra long necklace that had a green circle at the bottom. On the circle was a pink and blue cupcake that was smiling. She reached behind her and grabbed a black bag that had three jelly fish on it. I saw she also had a braclet that matched her necklace on only this cupcake had a bite taken out and was frowning...

"I know I'm perfect now stop starring..." She said smiling. I laughed.

"You look like your going somewhere...?" It wasn't really a question but more of a statment. She frowned and looked away. "Where are you going?" I asked, She looked me directly in the eyes and said, "I'm leaving. I can't stand another one of these emotional roller coasters. In other words I'm running away, don't try and stop me." She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. Then she walked back to her cabin and came out with two more bags like the one she already had with her. But she stopped Annabeth and gave her two of them. Then reached in one and pulled something out and also gave it to her. They talked for a minute and I made my mind up. I shadow traveled to Olympus and ran into the thrown room. "She's running away somebody go stop her!" I shouted at the Gods. "Go." Zeus said to no one inparticular. Apollo, Ares, and sevral other gods/ goddesses zapped out of the room and to camp. I shadow traveled back and watched what happened they were waiting but she had not seen them yet then Zeke walked up to her and tried to kiss her... big mistake. She put her hand out and made her fingers like claws then put her palm facing up and pulled it towards her. Zeke screamed in agony and floated to her, she said something in his ear then pushed her hand away and he flew at least fifty feet. I ran to her and she stood there looking madder than anything I could think of. "What was that?" I asked, she turned to face me.

"Simple, our bodies are like 70% water or somthing. I can control that percent of water. I practiced. He ticked me off. It hurts really bad, well hurts the person I use it on anyway. I wonder if would work on a god..." She said starring into space. Then Athena, Ares, Apollo, and all the others who had come walked out and looked at her. She didn't notice them she was still starring into space. Then she snapped back and grabbed my shoulders. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF POWER I WOULD HAVE IF IT WORKED ON GODS? I WOULD BE ABLE TO CONTROL ZEUS!" she yelled at me shaking my shoulders, I pointed to the gods/ goddesses around us. "I wonder..." Then she did the same hand motion thing she did with Zeke to Ares and he came to her. "Thats so cool!" She shot her hand out and he flew backwards.

* * *

.**REVEIW! CHECK OUT MY SEMI SERIOUS STORY:... NEVER MIND ILL POST IT LATER... UM YEAH JUST REVEIW!**

***.***

**Tana**


	5. How are you alive?

_**NICO POV**_

Athena gasped then popped her self up to Zeus. Five mintues later I was watching my friend feel the pain of death. Zeus said she was to powerful and couldn't be trusted. I mean he kinda has a point there... if she joined Kronos, Olmpus would surly fall. Don't get me wrong I tried to stop it but... I feel so bad, and sad... Poseidion tried to stop his brother but nothing could stop Zeus' rage. Percy wept for his now dead half-sister. Zeke smiled and said that what she _always_ wanted, I looked at him and he smiled again... I punched him, I also broke his nose. I wondered how long it would take until she was in the Underworld.

_**EMMA**_

I screamed out in pain, I mean Zeus is killing me wouldn't you cry out? Percy either thought I was dead or knew I was dying. I stopped moving and let the energy Zeus was giving out flow through my body, hey if it meant getting this pain to end, I'm all for it. Then I suddenly stood up. I stood and didn't know why. Zeus kept right along blasting me to pieces. He stopped and starred at me, I looked him strait in the eyes and pushed my hand out the same way I had done to Ares and Zeus was on his butt and looked mad. I smirked I could do that to Zeus? Athena cut my leg and I wreched (?) in pain. She gasped, I looked down and my blood was gold. What happened to me? "That's not what I wanted to happen!" Zeus screamed shaking the whole camp. I closed my eyes and I felt power serge through me.

It was like nothing I could describe. In the closest word possible... amazing. The power flowed through my arms and legs, my heart beat faster. I looked to my left and saw Athena starring at me. I looked to my right and saw Ares' ugly face. Then I realized somthing vital... I had just become a god. See I got it figured out. When Zeus shot the power in me, he figured torture me and I would like have a power overdose. But I was stronger than he thought. I had more power than he knew and when he shot his power into me (to kill me) it only added to my already strong power. And now I have my demi-god powers times like ten! And part of Zeus' power. What had been meant to kill me had made me a god.

I looked at Ares and did my clawed hand thingy and pushed he flew backwards. I laughed at my ultimate power. I thought for a second then tried out my thought. I thought about lightning and rain and things like that and then I shot lightning out of my fingers!

I turned to Percy and shrunk down to human size I looked down and I looked like a fifteen year old! I walked over to Percy and let him cry to himself. "Anyday you wanna stop crying I'll be with Nico." He looked up and fainted. I looked around for Nico but couldn't find him. I walked up to the Big House and saw him talking to Hades through an Iris message. "Nico?" I said. He turned and I saw tears in his eyes. He looked like he might faint to. I walked up to him and made sure he didn't.

"How are you alive?" Nico asked. "I some how became a god..." I trailed off.

**EPIC! CLIFFHANGERS! I'M SO EVIL! HEHE! NO NICO AND EMMA IS NOT DATING YET!**

***.***

**Tana**


	6. Authors Note 1

**I MUST POINT SOME THINGS OUT SO THERE FOR THIS MAY BE CALLED A STUPID AUTHORS NOTE. BUT I WOULD READ IF I WERE YOU. **

**FIRST: **"That Mysterious Guy  
2010-07-09 . chapter 2

My honest opinion? The main character is cliché, obnoxious, and a downright Mary-Sue. The plot is highly unoriginal (Emma hatesPoseidon even though she doesn't know him... That sure sounds like Percy in the first book, not to mention how many times the "Percy's Sister"hook has been used). The awkward and clumsy Owl City referece was... Well, awkward amd clumsy. The fact that she knew pretty much everything about Greek Mythology is overused (And Mary-Sue-ish). Also, why did she black out at the airport?" **FLAME ME ALL YOU WANT! I DON'T CARE! I IGNORE YOU! I DNT WRITE FOR OTHER PEOPLES AMUSMENT... EVEN THOUGH I GET REALLY HAPPY WHEN I GET ALERTS THAT SOMEONE FAVORITED ME OR SOMETHING! OR EVEN REVEIWS MAKE ME HAPPY. BUT I WRITE TO PLEASE ONE PERSON ONLY... MYSELF. AND SHE BLACKS OUT A LOT IF YOU DIDN'T REALIZE THAT. **

**SECOND: I WOULD LIKE TO THANK bookluva98 FOR REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER SO FAR. AND **Missing **BECAUSE YOUR REVIEW ALSO MADE ME HAPPY. XD.**

**THIRD: I KNOW Percy DOESN'T CRY BUT I MEAN, HIS "ONLY" SISTER WAS "DYING" AND SHE WAS KINDA HIS SISTER.**

**I WOULN'T REVEAL ANYTHING FROM CHAPTER SIX BECAUSE HONESTLY I HAVENT EVEN STARTED IT YET...**

***.* **

**Tana**

**P.S. REVEIWS MAKE FOR A HAPPY AUTHOR AND I WILL ONLY UPDATE EACH CHAPTER WHEN I HAVE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER ON THERE... AND CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT A **"Mary-Sue" **IS?**


	7. I Watch TV With Apollo and Hermes

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the PJO series would I be writing for the internet? I'm kidding! I shant now and will I ever own PJO! I'm a girl, not a Rick R.!**

**Chapter Six: I Watch TV With Apollo**

"What- but- how- NO!" Aphrodite kept screaming about me becoming a god. Honestly I didn't want to be there. "This is all stupid!" I shouted. "Hmm... I want a cookie..."

Zeus glarded at me. "I know I'm perfect now stop staring at me." I shouted at him and it brought back memories of Nico. I sighed at the thought. "What did you just say to me?" Zeus bellowed in rage. I rolled my eyes. "Look, I don't like being a god as much as you like me being a god okay?" I said to Zeus.

He looked shocked, "You don't want to be a god?" He asked shocked.

"Why would I? You treat mortals like trash, ignore most of your kids, the kidds you do claim mostly die a horrible and painful death, and you just think your better than everyone else!" I shouted at him. He got really mad. I stood there with my arms crossed and looked at him as if waiting for a reply. "And you mess mortals and demigods lives, we didn't ask for any of this crap but no! We get used and told what to do from the day we start camp. I hate everyone of you here exept for Apollo, Hermes, Athena, and Hades. You know why? Because they are the only ones who haven't tried to mess with me! I don't care if you jack with some poor French chick's heart but you sure as hell wouln't jack with mine, I am leaving now." I said/ screamed/ yelled/ asked/ what ever elsed.

Zeus zapped me with the master bolt and I grabbed it with my hand. "You know what? I am really tempted to through you into Tarturas right now mister bolt man." I said irritated. I popped myself to LA and found a cool hotel and crashed on the bed, watching TV. I saw a flash and four gods were standing in the room. One looked like a surferish person, another looked like Annabeth, the other had on a jogging suit and had a cell phone in his hand, the other looked like Nico, awe the amazing Nico comes into my mind once again...

I turned back to the TV. The surferish guy sat in a chair next to the window and watched TV with me while the girl, I assumed was Athena, glared at him in shock. The guy in the jogging suit, Hermes, sat down on the bed and watched TV too.

The guy I assumed was Hades leaned up against the wall and enjoyed the darkness of the room. "Really?" Athena screamed. "Yup," We all said at once. I changed the channel to teenick (I honestly love that channel but I hate degrassi! I **LOVE **Big Time Rush!) and left it there. I watched the awesome guys of Big Time Rush (IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!) run the PALM WOODS 500. I looked at the surferish dude, "Who are you exactly?" I asked. He rolled his eyes like I should know.

"Apollo?" I guessed and he nodded. I chuckled. For the next thirty minutes I watched BTR try to get random jobs... well all exept for James, who wanted to be a male model or something. (I THINK I GOT THE EPISODE RIGHT! SORRY IF I DIDN'T!)

"Well this has been refreshing but why are you here?" I asked the four most random gods ever. "Zeus wants you on Olympus." Athena replied.


	8. How Many Phone Calls Am I Gonna Get?

**DISCLAIMER! NO I DONT OWN PJO OR ANYTHING BESIDES MY FINGER.**

**RANDOM DUDE: WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF YOUR BODY?**

**ME: I SOLD IT TO BUY THE FINGER.**

**ME: KIDDING! **

**CHAPTER SEVEN!**

My hair fell in my face and I sighed because I wanted to strike Zeus down from his throne then and there when he told me I was now banished from Olympus. I glared at him and turned my fingers into claws, I made my hand form a fist and Zeus floated above his throne. I spoke in a voice much older than me, or even the gods. "I have the young hero in my clutches now. You will never defeat her! She will join my army and she will lead my in the fall of Oylmpus!" I let Zeus down and looked around me, I blinked and didn't know what had just happened. I got scared, I, Amelia Harmony Simms, was scared and afraid of what I had just done. I fell to the floor and sat there. I felt drained of energy. I looked down and I looked tweleve again. I stood up.

"Stop messing with my head!" I screamed grabbing my hair and my head strated throbbing. I gasped from the pain and fell back down. My body was raging with an unknown force and the gods just sat there and watched it happen. The only thing that bothered me was the fact that everyone else looked as shocked as I felt. I closed my eyes and the pain grew. I had a vision like thing that had three roads, one was dark and pitch black, another was brighter than the sun and was paved in gold with silver everywhere, the last was a normal black paved road with potholes and trees lining it. Somehow I knew if I went down the black road my pain would end, but I would die. The secong road I knew I would I would be a goddess forever. The last road, I was unsure about. I saw pain and struggle in that road yet I wanted it more and more every moment.

I finally chose and went down the third road, the road to pain, struggles and my 'normal' life. The life I missed like crazy, and really wanted back. I opened my eyes and the pain intenseified (?) I felt the pain start to leave my arms and legs but it got worse in my tummy. *giggles* I fell to the floor as the pain stopped and started crying. I sat there on the floor of the throne room on Olympus for I don't know how long before someone put their arm around me. I looked up to see Nico standing there with Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia. I smiled and they helped me up.

"We've missed you at camp." Annabeth said smiling. Thalia punched my arm and I flinched. "You okay? You never flinch." Percy said. I looked at him, "No I don't think I'm alright."

**DAH DAH DUHHH! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? LUCKY FOR YOU THIS ISN'T THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

_You'll never be alright again. _The evil voice that I had spoken for said. "Amelia Harmony Simms!" I heard Poseidion say. I looked at him and smiled. Guess what... I exepted the fact that my father left me as a child to be raised by random people and my suckish mother. I came to terms with the fact that I will never get to fly in an airplane again. I also came to terms with the fact that I was mentally insane, or I think I am at least. I also realized something important. My life is far from over... and I'm not going to let anyone; gods included; Ruin what time I have left.

I looked up and realized I was still in the throne room. I got up and grabbed my bag. I pulled out a cookie. "You want one?" I asked everyone, everyone nodded so I pulled out seventeen cookies, and handed them out. Then my cell phone started ringing. It was that song call Report Card, by Soldja Boy. I hate that song personally but the dude who it's a ring-tone for loves it.

I answered my phone, "Hello?"

_"Dude. Where are you? I haven't talked to you in forever. Your suppose to be back by now from the wedding! Your like a long time over due!" _

"Good to hear your voice to Harvy."

_"Oh shut up where are you?" _

"The Empire State building, 600th floor. The throne room."

_"Damn, what did you do?"_

"I jacked some crap up. No biggy. I tell you later. Hows Henry? Oh and Zeke's back but I hate him now."

_"Okay. Fine. and did he cheat on you again?" _

"Yup." I popped the p.

_"We'll smack him around some for ya. I need to get back to class or Ms. Dodds is gonna kill Henry, we didn't study." _

"Sadness. Member what we talked about. You use the sword you made, not your hands."

_"I know that now!"_

"Bye dudet."

_"Bye dude."_

Click. I turned back to everyone. "Who was that?" Percy asked.

"My brother from another mother, Harvy. He's hiding in the bathroom. Ms. Dodds is trying to kill him, Henry, and Kat so they take turns in her class. It's evil I tell you evil. And Harvy tried to kill her with his meaty hands one time but he just got knocked out and Henry was on his own. So I made Harvy make himself a sword." I shrugged.

"Is he a half-blood?" Someone asked.

"Yeah, so is Henry and Kat. The two H boys are sons of Iron Man. And Kat is a daughter of Athena, but she died her hair jet black and wear contacts, so now her eyes are dark brown." I sighed at the memory of Kat dying her hair black and getting the contacts.

Poseidion jumped up, "I want a super hero nickname."

"You have one, it's Mermaid Man!"

Zeus also jumped up with Hades. "We want names to!"

"Zeus is Superman, and Hades is Batman."

Zeus smiled and sat back down. "And Percy is Barnicle Boy." Percy frowned and glared at me. I giggled.

"I watch a lot of Sponge Bob! I love the Dark Knight though! And the Joker is awesome! 'Why so serious?'" I laughed.

My phone rang again, "Damnit!" I said.

_"__Every last one, route one, rural hearts got a story to tell  
Every grandma, in law, ex girlfriend  
Maybe knows it just a little too well  
Whether you're late for church or you're stuck in jail  
Hey words gonna get around  
Everybody dies famous in a small town"_

"Hello? What do you want Kat?"

_"Ms. Dodds wouln't die!" _

"And called me why?"

_"We need a plan really bad. Harvy is the decoy so far." _

"Okay settle down, breathe, send Harvy around the front to distract her, then you and Henry go around the back and slash like crazy! Wait were are you?"

_"The art museum in NYC."_

"Okay, cancel what I said and just make a run for where I am, Harvy knows where I am. I'll meet you at the bottom and I'll bring back up just incase."

_"Okay please hurry."_

Click.

"For a daughter of Athena she is bad with plans." I sighed, grabbed Percy's arm and ran to the door.

"Well this has been fun but I have to go save my friends from a fury. I hope we can do this again sometime. Any demi-god in this room follow me!" I ran out the door and to the elevator. I jumped in and everyone else piled in affter me. We waited and finally were in the lobby. I ran outside and waited on the side walk. I saw them before I heard them though.

The three ran with their arms flaring. I had to laugh. They ran up and we ran in together. I was so happy the lobby was empty. Ms. Dodds followed them in. I pulled Elixar out and made a stand. She met me with her wip and pulled thw sword out of my hand. I groaned. "Plan 402. GO!" I screamed. Harvy and Henry jumped into action. Kat waited for her que.

Harvy and Henry ran arounf and got behind her. She watched them. Kat ran up and jumped on her back. I grabbed the wip and tied her feet together. Harvy pulled out the dupt tape and we covered her mouth. Henry pulled out the rope and we tied her arms. I put my foot on her chest. We high fived. With the help of the boys me and Kat picked the heavyish fury up and took her to the elevator. We went up and went into the thrown room, "Here you go." I said as we placed her at the bottom of Hades thrown. He looked from her to us.

Harvy yawned. Kat rolled her eyes. And Henry yawned to. I sighed. I was tired.

My vision blurred. I felt weak. "The hero is much stonger than you give her credit for you should have tried better to please her." I said in the older voice. I fell down again. "Damnit he needs to stop that!" I said.


	9. Authors Note 2

_**Authors Note Plz Read:**_

_**The Ten Life Truths**_

1: I don't have spell check.

2: Emma isn't a god anymore, just a demi-god, I'll explain what happened in a later chapter when she finds out because honestly I have no clue of what happened, this story has taken on a mind of it's own.

3: Kronos controlls her sometimes, against her will.

4: At the begaining she was crazy and she kinda still is she just handles it better.

5: Emma's full name is Amelia Harmony Simms.

6: Reveiws make for a happy author.

7: Flames make me want to smack people.

8: I haven't started chapter eight yet... or is it nine...

9: I only read the reveiws I think will make me happy.

And Ten

10: I STILL DON'T KKNOW WHAT A MARY- SUE IS!


	10. The She Devil Calls

**AN: THANK YOU bookluva98 FOR EXPLAINING WHAT IN THE WORLD A MARY-SUE WAS. AND I DON'T SEE WHY THAT DUDE SAID EMMA WAS ONE IF IT MEANs THEIR LIKE PERFECT. HOW IN THE WORLD IS SHE PERFECT? ANYWAY...**

**DISCLAIMER: NO I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OYLMPIANS! **

I looked around and stood up. Ms. Dodds struggled at Hades feet. "Can I please just kill her?" Henry asked. Hades didn't say anything. Henry walked up and cut her head off then walked back. I rolled my eyes.

"You gotta be more dramatic dude!" I said smacking him. "Like this!" I did a tuck and roll and landed behind Percy. I did a quick spin to check my surroundings then tackled him. Bringing Annabeth down two. I stood up and looked both ways. I ran and did another tuck and roll out of the thrown room. I Stopped right outside. I started laughing my but off. I tried to breathe. I pulled a cookie out of my pocket and walked in eating it.

"Oh my gods! Another cookie!" Thalia yelled. I nodded. Stopped chewing and said,

"And that's how you be dramatic." I laughed again and continude eating my amazing cookie. Went over and stood by Kat. I looked at her hair. It was starting to fade back to blonde.

"You know, I know why your so stupid sometimes... you killed your hair!" I giggled and she turned to me.

"Take it back!" She yelled. I shook my head and smiled. I got in front of Harvy. She ran at me and tried to tackle me. I jumped to the side and she hit Harvy.

"Oh! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry Harv." She started crying and he hugged her saying it was alright. He looked at me and mouthed, 'Thank you.' I did a little happy dance behind her and started jumping up in down in a circle. I pulled out another cookie. Annabeth face-palmed. Percy just dropped his head. Thalia rolled her eyes and Nico looked at me like I was crazy.

"Do you want it? I made the ones in my pocket special!" I said. His eyes got wide and he shook his head. My phone went off and I looked to see I had a new text.

**Why aren't you at skool? :I**

It was my mom. I dropped the phone and backed away.

"It's the devil! She wants to know why I'm not at school!" I said to whoever I backed into pointing to the phone. Kat picked up the phone,

"It's just your mom."

"You talk to her then! She still scares the crap out of me! I hate her. I hate her and whatever his name is this month!"

She answered texted my mom and with in maybe thirty seconds she go a reply.

"Well that's rude!"

"What she say?" I asked.

"She said if you don't get your sorry butt to school you'll be grounded until you die and you wouln't go to collage." I frowned. Yeah right!

"Your mother isn't that bad." I turned to Mermaid Man. I tossed my phone to him.

"Okay you call her then! Yuo tell her where I am and why I'm not at school! Just push the seven. She's on speed dial under, She-devil."

He rolled his eyes and pushed the seven... then changed his mind and handed the phone to me. It was already ringing. I dropped it and kicked it to the middle of the room. I some how hit the speakerphone button. Yeah.

_"Emma! Why aren't you at school?" _I winced, she had been drinking.

"Nice to hear from you to mom."

_"Don't change the subject. I'm paying for a good school and you will go to it!" _I laughed.

"What do you mean YOU'RE paying for a good school?"

_"It's the highest rated school in the country. And if you don't bring your math grade up your going to math camp." _I made a strangled sound. Nico and Percy laughed.

"Anything but that mom. Dude I hate that place! It's pathetic anyway. The teachers are all idioms!"

_"Well your making a 35 in math. Your going." _

"No."

_"Yes."_

"NO!"

_"Yes!"_

"Yes."

_"No!"_

"Okay mom I wouln't go. You said no anyway!" Poseidion laughed.

_"Your going and you can't go to that camp you and your loser friends were going to go to this summer." _I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't talk about my friends like that! Their not losers. Their awesome!"

_"If you call four ADHD and dyslexic kids awesome then your right. But your not going." _Harvy and Henry looked pissed and Kat looked like she might cry.

"Mom, I'm not going to that stupid school, I'm not coming home, and I'm going to that camp." I shouted. I flipped my hair out of my face and sighed.

"She is nothing like I remember." The gaint fisher man said.

_"Who was that?"_

"Holy crap! Someone hang up! Someone hang up!" I screamed lunging for the phone.

_"Don't you dare hang up on m-" _"I sighed as I heard it go click. I sat in the middle of the room and pulled out a cookie.

"No! No more cookies!" Nico ran up and took my cookie. I got up and glared at him.

"Give me the cookie Nico. And you wouln't get hurt." He gulped. I lunged.

He didn't have time to react and I ended up on top of him. I was straddling him and holding his wrists down. I knew I couldn't reach for the cookie because he would use his other hand. So I did what any girl would do. I kneed him in the stomache and grabbed the cookie. I jumped up and ran.

I did a quick tuck and roll and landed behind Harvy and Henry. "Plan 705 phase three!" I shouted. Harvy and Henry stood up as tall as possible and blocked me. Nico tried to get around them but didn't get through. I finished my cookie.

"It tasted like death!" I started jumping around and trying to spit out the cookie. "OMJ! That's so gross!" I screamed.

"What's OMJ?" Aphrodite asked. I stopped jumping and got serious.

"It means Oh My Jasper! Duh! Just because I'm a demi-god doesn't mean I can't like Twilight... Jasper to be more exact." Kat ran up to me and we started talking about how cute the boys were and everything.

"Their like sex gods!" We both shouted at once. Then realized where we were. Our eyes got wide.

"Uh-oh..." We said. I tried not to laugh. My phone rang.

_"Wake up to a Sunny Day  
Not a cloud up in the sky  
And then it starts to rain  
My defenses hit the ground  
And they shatter all around  
So open and exposed  
But I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my troubles"_

I screamed.

"I'm not answering that! It's the she-devil!" I shouted. Throughing my phone on the ground and backing up.

"Why are you afraid of your mother?" Hera asked.

"She scares me!" I started crying. Someone picked up my phone and answered.

"Hello? No Emma can't talk right now she crying. Can I take a message? Uh-hu. No. Goodbye." I heard a faint click.

"Does her mother know the secrect?" The voice asked. I shrugged. Poseidion looked nervous and put his hand on the back of his neck.

**TWO REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE! BTW IVE FINALLY GOT 20 REVEIWS I LITTARALLEY SCREAMED FOR AN HOUR BEFORE MY MOM TLD ME TO SHUT UP OR GO OUTSIDE. **


	11. Emma Finally Meets Luke

"I understad what he's saying, he told her." I said, "I use that same posture when I don't want to say something I did. Because I might get in trouble."

"You do that to?" Percy asked, I nodded.

"You get it from him." Zeus said pointing his thumb at Poseidion. I suddenley felt a wave of pain course through me... I did the sensible thing, I gasped.

**NO ONE POV**

Emma gasped at the pain. Her back arched in an unnatural way and she started floating off the ground. She was about five feet off the ground and she fell. Time seemed to slow down around her as she fell. Her head covered in black hair hit the ground with a loud crack. Her body lay there limp on the floor as blood started pooling around her head. Harvy and Henry stood there with their mouths wide open staring in shock. Kat was crying and the other half-bloods didn't know what had just happened.

Apollo jumped out of his thrown and shrunk down to human form. He lifted Emma's head and her eyes moved a little. He started tracing around the wound on her head. Emma started glowing gold. Then she disappered in a shower of gold sparks. Percy had seen this before. His mother, when he was tweleve, she had been taken by Hades.

Emma sat up and looked around, the presense of the room was dark and cold. She knew she wasn't on Olympus anymore. She knew she was somewhere near the ocean, but that was all. You know... being a cild of Poseidion gave her that advantage.

She silently prayed to any and all gods to help her, to let her know where she was, anything. Suddenly a window appered on the wall of the room she was in. She stood up and looked out, there she could see the sea. _I'm on a boat! _

She closed her eyes and thought of Flordia. When she opened her eyes an hour later they where docked in Flordia. _Please Percy, help me. _A tear rolled down her check as she thought of her brother. She started crying. She heard someone shift in front of her. She looked up and saw a boy with blonde hair standing there. She felt hatered forming in her chest. She had never met this boy before but she knew who he was, it was Luke, the betrayer of the half-blood hill. Emma glared at him.

"Well Emma come on I have a lot to show you." He opened the door to her cell and waited for her to come out, but she just sat there and stared. He walked towardds her and pulled her with him as he walked out of the room. She blinked as they walked into the intense sunlight. Her head throbbed in pain. She felt another mean voice thing coming on, darn it!

"Bring her to me." She fell down from loss of energy. Luke picked her up and dragged her to another room, luckily this time it was darker. She could feel the presense of the voice that had been spoken through her so many times.

Meanwhile...

"She on the ocean!" Poseidion yelled randomly jumping up from his thrown. Emma's mom called again.

"I'm answering it this time, she'd getting on my nerves." Kat said. She picked up the phone and answered. Zeke walked into the throne room. Kat dropped the phone and it went to speaker phone. Zeke picked it up. (DID YOU THINK I FORGOT ABOUT HIM?)

"Hello?"

_"Who is this?" _

"Zeke. Son of Zeus."

_"Where's my daughter." _

"Nice to talk to you to sis."

_"Don't change the subject." _

"I know ten ways to kill you with a paperclip sissy, don't temp me."

_"Where's my daughter?" _

"My niece is no where to be found."

Click. Zeke looked around the room, everyone was shocked exept for Apollo, Poseidion, who was looking away whistling, Kat, Harvy, and Henry.

"Did you just say Emma's mom is your sister?" Percy managed to choke out. Zeke nodded.

"She's like... old... but, we have the same dad, if you catch my drift." Kat stepped forward.

"Honestly why do you think she was so powerful? She's a daughter of a daughter of Zeus, and a daughter of Poseidion. Plus she watches way to much Avatar: The Last Airbender." The four non-shocked demi-gods laughed at the last part.

"I'm serious though, Percy you need to watch that show, she watched it and now she can freeze water! It's so cool!" Kat started getting excited and talking really fast then she froze. Harvy walked over to her and slapped her across the face. She snapped back and slapped him.

"Don't slap me unless your prepared to get slapped back!" He rubbed his cheek where you could faintly see a red handprint forming.

An Iris message formed in the corner of the room. In the image was a scared Emma.

"Guys I really need some help! Luke chickened out and now he's trying to force me to-" she paused to turn and freeze some random dude standing behind her who was about to attack her.

"be Kronos' host." she finished.

"Please help me! We're docked in Miami! It's called the Prin-" she paused and fell to the ground and Luke stepped forward and swipped his hand through the mist.


	12. CHIRON! I NEED ANOTHER QUEST!

**OH BTW, THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER Sea of Monsters BUT BEFORE TC, BUT NICO IS THERE, BECAUSE I'VE ONLY READ: LT, AND SM... SO... OH AND LUKE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT THALIA BEING BACK YET, SO EMMA IS USING THAT TO HER ADVANTAGE**

**STILL NO ONE POV**

Emma glared at Luke.

"They'll save me! My dad and my grandpa will make Percy save me! And you know it's not smart to keep a child of Poseidon prisoner on a boat." Luke ignored her. She made her hand into a fist and he floated above his chair.

"You don't ignore me!" She let him back down and walked away.

Emma did a tuck-and-roll and landed at the edge of the boat. She looked around then jumped. She hit the water but could feel her self being pulled up. _Are you kidding me? _she thought. She felt someone pull her back onto the boat and she came face-to-face with a pissed off Luke.

"Well,"Emma said clapping her hands together, "I had fun here today but, I have to go now. Bye." She took off running and jumped off the boat again. This time she was caught bye an invisible force and pulled onto the boat, again, she came face-to-face with a pissed Luke.

"Well then I'm gonna go do something that doesn't involve you." She poked him int he chest then walked off. Luke followed her. She turned around.

"Why are you following me? As long as I'm on the ocean I'm in control here you only think you are. And news flash. I'm not doing anything for you, because your a waste of life and talent. Percy trusted you and you tried to kill him. What would Thalia think? Hmm? What would Thalia think of all this. Of you being a traitor. I know there is some good left inside you. Thalia would want you to betray Olympus, would she want this,what about Annabeth? I know you know what she's going to do when the time comes. And As long as I live, as long as I'm in control of my life, you will never get what you want."

Meanwhile on Olympus...

Everyone turned to the mist that had appeared. They watched a mad Emma turn to Luke who was following her.

"Why are you following me? As long as I'm on the ocean I'm in control here you only think you are. And news flash. I'm not doing anything for you, because your a waste of life and talent. Percy trusted you and you tried to kill him. What would Thalia think? Hmm? What would Thalia think of all this. Of you being a traitor. I know there is some good left inside you. Thalia would want you to betray Olympus, would she want this,what about Annabeth? I know you know what she's going to do when the time comes. And As long as I live, as long as I'm in control of my life, you will never get what you want." Emma walked away and the mist followed her.

She walked down into the bottom of the ship, where the prisioners stay, and walked to her cell.

"The water bending Jedi ninja lives!" She shouted and did a fist pump. She brushed her hair out of her face and waited for Luke to follow her.

"I'm bored..." She stood up and did a weird move with her hands and a stream of water can in the window. She walked over to the bars and sent the stream from one hand to another, eventually she had cut the bars to her cell. Luke walked up to her.

"You know eveytime you jump off this ship your getting right back on."

"Whatever."

"Really."

"Can I have a cookie? And a Coke? Possibly a happy meal? Maybe even a cupcake. I'm starving, I haven't eaten in over an hour. I need food!" Emma stomped her foot on the ground and looked like a little kid who had just been told no he could only have one toy when he wanted two. She pulled a Twizzler out of her pocket and started chewing on it. You could faintly see her hands twitching.

Now, this hand twitch seemed like nothing to any normal person, but to her close friends it meant there was a bad, scare, life threatning plan coming along.

Emma snapped her fingers and the mist started to fade.

They could faintly hear Luke's voice on the other end. The mist came back and it showed a startling seen. Emma was kissing LUKE! LUKE!

She pulled back and smiled wickedly at him then nodded. He sighed and seemed more reliefed. She flipped her hair and you could see a wicked gleam in her eye. The mist dissipated.

"Percy, your saving your sister." Zeus and Poseidion said at once. Hermes looked shocked that he had seen his son. Aphrodite was realishing in the thought of Emma liking Luke. Nico, Zeke, and Percy had shocked looks on their faces.

"She has a plan." Kat said randomly.

"Her finger twitched, that's code for send help. Plus she does that when she's making a plan. You should have seen her when she was making plan 9,876. She still hasn't told us what it is either!" Harvy said.

"She says it's really stupid and life threatning. We aren't suppose to use it." Henry added.

"She didn't tell me either." Zeke said pouting.

"She told Malinda." Kat said.

"Who's Malinda?" Percy asked.

"Her imaginary friend."

"Oh."

"Enough! Go back to camp. Percy go get a quest to save your sister! NOW!" Zeus bellowed. Percy and the rest of the demi-gods walked out and went back to camp half-blood.

Percy and the others ran to the big house.

"CHIRON! I NEED ANOTHER QUEST!" Percy yelled at the centaur.

"Why? What happened?"

"Emma! Emma got taken! Luke has her! I need to save her!" Percy started hyperventilating.

"Go to the oracle and get a... where did he go?" Percy was already gone.

He ran up the stairs of the big house and went inside, ran up the stairs and was waiting.

"What is my destiny?"

The mist poured out of the mummy's mouth and formed a scene of Emma yelling at Luke Emma's mouth opened.

_"Four will travel;_

_Three helpless;_

_One will prevail;_

_And save the rest;_

_Traitors and hardships;_

_Betrail of a friend."_

Emma and Luke faded away and Percy was left alone in the attic with a mummy. He walked out and went back down stairs.

"What was the prophecy?" Chiron asked. Percy told him and Chiron's mouth went to a straight hard line.

"Well who do you want to take with you?" Chiron asked.

"Nico and Zeke. Three sons of the big three, I think we'll be fine."

"You need four people."

"What about Annabeth?"

"She's staying with her father." Nico and Zeke walked up. "We're in."

"So am I." They turned to the voice, there standing with a gleam in her eye was a girl with black hair, blonde streaks, and gray eyes.

"Kat?"


	13. Emma's Brownies and A Phonecall

**TANA (me):I DON'T OWN PETER JOHNSON AND THE FRACTIONS!**

**CHIRON: *WHISPERS***

**TANA: OH... I MEAN... I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! **

**EMMA: WHAT DO YOU OWN?**

**TANA: YOU**

**EMMA: ... AND ...**

**TANA: ZEKE, AND THE SHE-DEVIL, AND KAT, AND HENRY, AND HARVY, AND, AND, AND, AND THE PLOT, AND PETER JOHNSON AND THE FRACTIONS OF DOOM**

**PERCY: YOU CAN OWN PETER JOHNSON AND THE FRACTIONS OF DOOM ALL YOU WANT BUT YOU DON'T OWN ME!**

**TANA: *PULLS PHONE OUT* I WILL SOON ENOUGH!**

"I'm ready to go!" Kat squealed as the group stood by what used to be Thalia.

"That's gonna get old fast." Nico said.

The group of four walked down the hill and got in the van with Argus.

"So..." Zeke said.

"We're going to the prier." Percy said.

Kat laughed.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked.

"On nothing, I had a random flashback from the time Emma made pot brownies."

"I remember that. Five half-bloods, forty six pot brownies, six cases of red-bull, and fifty seven cans of mountain dew." Zeke said between laughs. Percy and Nico looked at each other.

"I wanna go to ninja burger now." Kat said sighing.

"You guys are weird." Nico said. Zeke nodded and Kat beamed.

Kat pulled her iPod out and gave a earbud to Zeke and put one in her own ear.

"We learned from the best... Emma. Did she tell you about the time we went sky diving?" Kat said. Percy was all like, WTF? And Nico was all OMFG!

"Wasn't that the time we tried crack?" Zeke asked. Kat nodded.

"Were did you get crack?" Percy yelled.

"Emma has connections... she wanted to try it, and so did everyone else... so we did. Then we went sky diving." Kat said.

_"I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie"_

"Hey wait! That Emma's tone. WTF? She left her phone. What?" Kat started yelling. She answered. "Hello?"

"Put it on speaker phone!" Zeke said. So she did.

_"Who is this?" _Asked a girls voice on the other end.

"Who is this? This is Katherine. Kat to my friends. Who are you?"

_"Kat? Please, get out of the van right now. I don't want you to save me. Let the idioms save me. Or go back and get one of our boys, please get out of the van right now. I'm begging you." _

"No. He's brain washing you! I'm gonna come get you baby sister. We're going to save you baby sister."

_"Katherine. Get out of the van. You don't know how pissed I am at the moment because of why he's making me do this but, get out of the van. Now. Please. I don't know the boys can't handle it, I don't want you to get hurt. Because... because... Oh I can't say it Luke. But I'm teaming up with Luke, I want to be one the winning side for once, join me Kat. Please, I don't want to have to hurt you when you come. Please, for me Katie?"_

"Emma, I- We- Bye." Kat turned the phone off and silently prayed she would be able to take anything this quest would dish out. She didn't know if she was praying to her mother or who, but she was.

At the same time Percy just wanted to save his sister, Zeke just wanted his friend back, and Nico didn't know why he was there. Did he have feeling for Emma? Did he only want to make Percy happy? Did he do it for fun? Who knows this kind of stuff?

Meanwhile...

"Luke, look, if I'm staying on this ship some things need to change."

"Like what? Fill me in oh powerful one."

"Well for instance, the fact I sleep in a CELL, that's changing, I need cookies, like now! I'm serious. And I would kill for a Dr. Pepper."

MEANWHILE! EPP! THE EPICNESS!

"Ohmygods!" Kat screeched.

"What?" The boys said at once.

"Nothing." She lied... badly.

"Come on Katie! We all know your lying!" Zeke said.

"I-we- I'm going into a tunnel, I can't- your- breaking- up- static." She looked at them then turned to the window. Percy looked at Zeke who was still looking at Kat.

"I don't see why we're friends." He said shaking his head.

"Personally I don't either, how did we even meet?"

"Not so sure."

"Alright then."

"Yup."

**Sorry it's a short chappy, I have a bad, terrible, good for nothing illness called... writers block! AWWW! The horror! **

**Anyway I am going to give you a small taste of what I have writen in my head. **

**Emma: *Standing in the throne room in Olympus* Nine years ago a little girl with black hair and sea green eyes wandered a playground crying for her mother, little did she know her mother was drunk and passed out at their apartment, but that's not the point. Any who, the little girl was scared beyond comprehension, then a blond haired blue eyed boy came over to help her. They've been friends ever since. She despises the people that she now knows made her friend the person he is today, and even though that blond haired blue eyed boy has changed, and the little black haired girl with sea-green eyes has grown up a lot, their friend ship still strives. And she'll fight beside him any day. Because he is like the big brother she never had or wanted. **

**AN: Don't know if that'll be in the story or not. **

**Can you guess the two people she's talking about?**

**BTW: I have skool starting on the 24th, yeah my dumb arse of a skool is starting on a tuesday! Anyway, I wouldn't be able to update as much after that date, until 12-20-10 that's when x-mas break starts and we go back somewhere around 1-5-11, then we get out for summer break on June 2, 2011! Yeah!**

***.***

**cookiemonstergirl**


End file.
